


Road Trip

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [465]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: omg ok so i'm very over excited right now and i really really want to send a sastiel prompt so here if you have time: human!Cas and Sam go on a road trip together (in a rental, no way is Dean going to let them take his babe) and i just want to see them doing dumb roadtrip stuff like buying tons of junkfood and getting handheld fans because damn the car's hot and the AC breaking and reading aloud to each other in the car just idk if you have time that'd be great <3 <3 <3 ily!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> please send prompts to my tumblr, lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

“Come on Cas. It’s road trip time.” Sam grinned, pulling the former angel into the rental he got for the occasion.

“And this will be just for you and me?” Cas asked, looking at Sam, as he was lead to the passenger seat.

“Yep. You, me, and the open road.” Sam nodded. “It’s gonna be so much fun, we can see whatever we want, do whatever we want.”

“That sounds…enjoyable.”

“I hope it will be.” Sam said, turning on the car and driving off from the Bunker.

_

They drove further and further away, Cas looking around with big eyes, talking about everything, how it was different now that he was human, and Sam smiled, nodding, and laughing, informing Cas of different things, trying to get Cas to understand different references.

“Remind me when we end this road trip to start binge watching movies and TV shows with you. It’ll help to understand everything that I’m trying to explain.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Sam.” Cas said, giving a smile to Sam.

“I’m glad, Cas.” Sam said.

_

On the first pit stop, Sam bought some food from the store while Cas kept an eye on the car.

“OK, this is a corn dog. It’s a hot dog covered in batter made from corn. Simple. These are cheesy puffs, and this is a Coke. Normally, I would never buy all of this junk, but this is a road trip and it’s for fun, so I’ve decided that we can splurge a little. What would you like to try first?” Sam asked.

Cas studied the three items that Sam was offering, making sure that Sam had his own food -which he did- and he pointed to the corn dog.

“I would like the hot dog wrapped in corn first.

"The corn dog. Here. be careful, it’s still hot. Blow on it, help it cool down a little.” Sam instructed.

Cas nodded, and took the corn dog by the stick, like Sam had held it, and blew, mimicking Sam blowing on is corn dog.

Sam laughed, and Cas gave a curious look, before Sam ushered Cas to try.

Cas bit it, and bit of a piece of batter, seeing the hot dog between the batter.

“Chew.” Sam instructed.

Cas chewed and swallowed, thinking about it, before taking another bite, this one with hot dog, and he chewed again.

“It is good.” Cas nodded, eating the corn dog with Sam. “I like corn dogs.”

“Good. Now, try the cheesy puffs. Warning, the coating will get all over your fingers, so you suck them off. Afterwards, you can wash everything down with the Coke.”

_

After they had their junkfood lunch, the two got back in the car, and continued their road trip.

Sam turned on the radio, finding something that the two of them enjoyed, and the blasted the music while Sam pointed some more things out.

They weren’t sure how far they had gotten when the A/C crapped out on them, and Sam rolled down the windows, getting air in the car so they wouldn’t get too hot.

Cas enjoyed sticking his face out the window, letting the air rush past him, and Sam saw the smile, and he gave one of his own, continuing to cruise down the road, driving anywhere, and everywhere, it seemed.

_

They got cheap, plastic, small fans from the next crappy pit stop they were at, along with taking a bathroom break.

Sam showed Cas how to turn the fan on, and the two blew it over their faces and chests, before Sam grinned and blew it on Cas.

“What are you doing? That air is for you.” Cas asked, confused.

“I’m playing around with you Cas.” Sam grinned, rolling his eyes. He blew the fan in Cas face, and Cas smiled, repeating the motion.

“See? Playing.” Sam grinned.

They got back in the car, keeping the fans blowing on them, as they chatted and laughed, enjoying themselves and their road trip.

_

“When shall we be back to the Bunker?” Cas asked.

“Maybe a few days from now.” Sam smiled. “This is a road trip, Cas. We’re going sight seeing. Do you want to go back soon?”

“No. I want to sight see with you Sam.” Cas said. “I am enjoying this time with you very much.”

“Good. That was the point.” Sam said.

_

That night, they stopped at a motel, Cas insisting on a room with only one bed.

They called Dean to tell where they were, and what they did for the day, before they decided to quit for the night, and fall asleep in each others arms, with the both of them thinking about what the next day would bring.


End file.
